


"F.R.I.D.A.Y, when did I get a son?"

by iwritesometimes (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pepper is not impressed, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is clueless, no one is impressed, not even me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iwritesometimes
Summary: So, yeah. Tony Stark unknowingly acquired a son throughout the chaos that was the Accords. If only it didn’t take him a year to find out.-Peter and Tony have a very strong Father-Son relationship. Someone should probably tell them.





	"F.R.I.D.A.Y, when did I get a son?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit goodnight

It took a month before Tony realized.

 

Steve noticed it the first week he, and the others on his side during the fight over the Accords, moved back into the new Avenger’s facilities in upstate New York.

 

Natasha noticed it about a month before that.

 

Everyone else noticed, still, a month before Tony did.

 

Tony Stark is acting responsible for once they realized.

 

And Peter Fucking Parker, fifteen-year-old from Queens was the reason why.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Tony is being all weird and parental,” Natasha laughs to Clint as they shoot at targets in an indoor range.

 

“It looks good on him,” Clint says.

 

Natasha snorts. “You’d know. Speaking of, how’s Laura?”

 

Clint sighs. “She’s supportive. We’re thinking of moving the family here. It’d be more targeted, but we’d see each other a lot more. And there’s more security here, better schools for the kids.”

 

With a swift eye roll, Nat adds. “Stop being such a dad and shoot the damn gun, Barton.”

 

In response he pops out his hearing aids and drowns out her nagging for the rest of the day.

 

 

\--

 

 

Bucky is fidgeting alone in a room. It’s a plain sitting room, but Sam uses it for sessions talks, and Bucky has been in here a lot.

 

Steve knocks on the door, and James jumps.

 

“It’s just me,” Steve says, knowing fully well that it won’t disrupt the panic running through his best friend’s veins. “How was Sam?”

 

Bucky exhales. “It’s weird, Stevie. Thinkin’ that I can be me again. He seems to think it’s possible.”

 

Steve extends a hand that Bucky grabs, and they walk to the door.

“Everyone knows it’s possible. You’re James-Fucking-Barnes, of course you can do this.”

 

James contemplates this but doesn’t give a response.

 

Steve turns a grin on his best friend. “Wanna know something that will cheer you up?”

 

“What?”

 

“Apparently Spidey has an allergy to Strawberries. Guess what Tony just canceled all the shipments of and took it out of our meal plans?”

 

“No way.”

 

“I’m telling you, Buck, this has to be Stark’s kid or something. I’ve never seen him act like this, not with anyone.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Wanda is blankly staring at the pages of a book when something shifts from the corner of her eye. She’s at her feet in less than an instance, hands ready to ruin whatever had the misfortune of

sneaking up on her.

 

It’s Vision.

 

Wanda lowers her hands and exhales sharpy, but she doubts the other can tell.

 

“You scared me,” She says, accent thick. “I thought we had talked about this. The door is right there. Use it.”

 

“I apologize,” Vision says unapologetically. “I understand that today is hard for you--”

 

I lost my twin brother on this day a year ago, Wanda thinks, you do not understand my meaning of loss.

 

“-- So I thought that we could try that recipe again.”

 

As much as Wanda wants to wallow in pity for the rest of the day, she knows that this is the better option. Nodding, she walks to the door.

 

“Meet me at the main-level kitchen. It has the best oven,” Wanda calls over her shoulder, knowing full well that Vision would rather phase through the floors than follow her down the stairs.

 

They meet in the kitchen a few minutes later, and Vision is already methodically setting out the ingredients.

 

Warm smells fill the room a few minutes later, and Wanda tries not to get herself into another spiral of thinking.

 

Thankfully, another distraction plows his way into the room in the form of Peter Parker.

 

Wanda grins. “Hello, Peter.”

 

The young hero waves back shly. “Hi,” Peter says.

 

“You seem pale,” Vision says. “Are you alright, Peter?”

 

Peter blinks. “Yeah -- I mean, yeah, of course. Is, uh, Tony here?”

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y answers: “Master Stark is currently out, but he will be returning shortly.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter says unnecessarily. “I’ll just, um, go wait in a lounge.”

 

Wanda frowns. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Peter nods far too quickly. “Just got a bit bruised out in town today, nothing big.”

 

Before anyone can answer, the young Parker leaves the room, taking his bag from school with him.

 

“Well,” Wanda says, stirring the pot. “That was strange.”

 

“We should check on the boy,” Vision says, but any plans to follow through on this are forgotten as the fire alarm suddenly goes off as they left a different pot unattended for far too long.

 

“Oh, no,” Vision says dryly.

 

At the same time, Wanda says something a bit less PG-13.

 

Later that same day, they’re greated to a loud argument.

 

“You got stabbed?” Tony’s voice rings through the compound.

 

Wanda and Vision share a look.

 

Peter’s voice is meek, “It was minor, really, Mr. Stark. It wasn’t even because of Spider-Man, I just got mugged.”

 

“You got stabbed in the stomach, took a car up here with Happy, and then sat here for forty minutes before someone figured out that bandages were missing, and, oh look, Peter’s bleeding,”

 

Tony says sharply.

 

Peter exhales, and their footsteps come closer to the main kitchen. “I have super-healing. It’ll be fine in an hour.”

 

“But it’s not fine now.”

 

“But--”

 

 

“No buts. Med-Wing, now.”

 

“But!”

 

“Peter,” Tony says in a sharp tone. Peter responds with a resigned sigh, and Wanda knows who’s won.

 

 

She chuckles. “Teenagers.”

 

Vision looks at her. “And here I thought we were talking about Mr. Stark.”

 

“Who’s to say I wasn’t?”

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Even Pepper noticed Tony’s odd behavior towards Peter before he did.

 

“You know,” She says one night a dinner, all without looking up from the menu, “if you wanted a kid you could’ve asked me. Your finance.”

 

Tony drops his salad fork. “What?”

 

Pepper’s eyes are trained on the menu. “Should I go with chicken or pork?”

 

“Pepper, what?”

 

The woman sighs. “Tony, I’m talking about Peter. You two have a very father-son relationship, I assumed you knew. It was meant to be a joke.”

 

“We do not--” Tony starts, but Pepper cuts him off.

 

“After hearing about the band robbery in Queens, that happened an hour ago, your eyes haven’t left your phone. I know you’re worried about him, but he wasn’t even their. It’s a pretty

fatherly-thing to do.”

 

Tony splutters.

 

 

“Don’t worry, dear,” Pepper says, lifting her eyes to her finace for the first time. “We can wait until we’re married to adopt.”

 

“But-!”

 

“You gave him Spider-Man pajamas for his birthday, Tony, for god's sake.”

 

 

\--

 

So, yeah. Tony Stark unknowingly acquired a son throughout the chaos that was the Accords. If only it didn’t take him a year to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this it isn't edited wish luck


End file.
